An Einstein Tail: Quincy Goes West
Julian14bernardino's movie spoof of "An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West". It will arrive on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Fievel Mousekewitz - Quincy (Little Einsteins) *Tanya Mousekewitz (Young) - June (Little Einsteins) *Yasha Mousekewitz - Kimi Watanabe-Finster (Rugrats) *Papa Mousekewitz - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Mama Mousekewitz - Malina (The Emperor's New School) *Tiger - King Julien (Madagascar) *Cat R. Waul - Mack McCro (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) *Miss Kitty - Clover (Madagascar) *T.R. Chula - Jim Bob (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) *Wylie Burp - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *and more Voice Cast (English) *Quincy - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) *June - Radar Overseer Abby (+10) *Kimi - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) *Kuzco - Microsoft Mike (+5) *Malina - Microsoft Mary (+5) *King Julien - Microsoft Sam *Mack McCro - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Clover - Microsoft Anna *Jim Bob - Microsoft Sam (+10) *Merlin - Radar Overseer Hank *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Quincy - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *June - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Kimi - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Kuzco - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Malina - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+5) *King Julien - Juan Loquendo V1 *Mack McCro - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Clover - Francisca Loquendo V1 *Jim Bob - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Merlin - Jorge Loquendo V1 *and more Movie Used *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) Footage Used Disney Footage *Little Einsteins *The Emperor's New Groove *Kronk's New Groove *The Emperor's New School *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *The Sword in the Stone Rugrats Footage *Rugrats (1998) *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) Dreamworks Footage *Madagascar *Madagascar 2 *Madagascar 3 Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav See also: *Quincy's Einstein Tails *An Einstein Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An Einstein Tail: Mystery of the Night Monster Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:An American Tail Movie Spoofs